shego and the personality switch
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Shego gets her mind altered after a machine of Draken's hits the wrong target. Now Shego is following Kim Possible around like a sick dog.


**Shego is really cool, despite her green and black uniform but other then that, I think she rocks the girls-with-powers look!**

**Summary: Dr. Draken (Sorry if it's wrong) builds a crazy machine that will alter a female's mind into a love slave. The machine is accidentally shot at Shego and the girl soon thinks that she's in love with Kim Possible when she was fighting with her.**

**Now Kim Possible and Ron have Shego following them around, Shego has not stopped giving Kim nice things. Embarrassing?**

**Warning: Contains thoughts and talks of girl/girl love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon, Kim Possible.**

* * *

><p>Whirring sounds and a few clicks of a few buttons could be heard inside the large room that was Dr. Draken's lair. A strange, purple mist covered the floor followed by a few more click sounds from the large machine that stood on the side of the room, examined by both Dr. Draken and Shego; the two most highly active villains that were usually up to no good like the rest of the villains who tried to outwit cops and crime stoppers such as Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible.<p>

Shego had paced around the machine for an hour now and still saw no sign of any harm the machine might do to Kim Possible. It was round like a sphere and had three slots in it where it seemed like things would go in or get blown out. Either way Shego looked at it, the machine did not seem as scary as Draken had made it out to be. She pondered to herself how long the machine would last until Kim Possible was through with them. Her black, shaggy hair was a mess from all the blow ups the different machines had done when something had backfired.

Draken had been working all morning for at least one of these machines to work, but none of them prevailed. Dr. Draken had wanted to build the ultimate machine that could overtake Kim Possible's mind. But he tried to outdo the raw thinking of it becoming a mind control machine. Instead, Dr. Draken named it a 'Love machine'. He planned for the machine to strike Kim Possible at the right moment and hoped the machine would turn their enemy into a walking love slave, hoping to alter with Kim's mind. Dr. Draken cackled with laughter as a satisfying click sounded in the air. The machine was now operational unlike so many they had been through, it was ready and up and running.

"Shego, stick around and you'll see the sort of machine ideas I can come up with! This is pure genius!" Shego made a glum face at Dr. Draken as she crossed her arms and leaned her back against the side of the doorway that led to the other room-their control room.

"You say it works and I bet you anything, it will go off." Shego let a smile crack on her lips as she let her arms fall to her sides. She had never felt the man was smart enough for anything so Shego was anticipating that the machine would die and explode like the rest. But she did not have the time to bet against her comedic employer for the two of them had visitors.

"Or you could let _us_ have a look. I know someone who can do all sorts of things with computer technology!" Kim Possible and her friend, Ron Stoppable, had made it past Dr. Draken's security alarms as easily as they would all the times they often exposed him and Shego.

Dr. Draken growled to himself and stepped out from behind the machine he was working with. He was just finishing up the last few bits of bolts and patching up the rest of the machine when Kim and Ron had shown themselves. The dark haired man threw the wrench in his hand, down to the tiled floor, causing the object to give off a loud CLANG! He always hated how Kim made herself so visible just when he would be done with his new designs.

"Go take care of her, Shego. I've got a machine to finish; I don't have time to play with children." With this said Draken picked up the dropped wrench and continued on the machine.

Shego smiled evilly and lit up her hands with a lime green color that swirled in a circling pattern, giving her green and black outfit a frightening look as she faced off with Kim. Ron on the other hand, was working along side with his little naked mole rat, Rufus while Kim distracted Shego from stopping Ron and Kim's plan to shut down all the machines in the room, including the power itself. It would be a sure way that Draken could not go anywhere unless the evil man had a jet pack.

"You're mine! Impossible!" Shego lunged forward with her glowing green hands as Kim read the woman's movements. They were matched up against each other in hopes that Dr. Draken could hurry and finish the machine, but like himself, Shego was often swayed by Kim's movements and both Dr. Draken and Shego had usually found themselves being overpowered every time they tried to face off with Kim. But this was different; Shego was prepared to make the young girl suffer like she had made her and Draken suffer.

Kim dodged the many punches that Shego was trying to throw at her and leaped over Shego's head as easily she would for a gym session when in her cheer leading group. Shego snarled at this instance of moves and chased after Possible with the intent to end the girl's life once and for all. It was not Shego's real nature to try and kill off a pest she hated, she usually enjoyed having a spar with the young girl and it often gave her something to do. Shego chuckled inside her head and thought, 'This girl's a pest and I _hate _pests!' Shego stopped just as Kim was jumping into a somersault in mid-air.

"Get out of the way, Shego!" Dr. Draken shouted as a blue beam of light shot from the machine, aiming straight for Shego which was actually meant for Kim Possible. Draken had finished the machine but Kim knew what any machine might do and she had dodged it perfectly.

"What?" This was the last thing Shego had said before the blue beam of light struck Shego with one blow, zapping the young woman's body and making her glow the same color as the blue beam of light.

Kim and Ron and Rufus got the opportunity they never thought they would see. Dr. Draken had taken down one of his own members of his evil schemes. Kim smiled at Draken and un-clipped a small, black object from her belt. Ron was amazed that Shego got taken down just as fast as Kim would have done and went to see if she was still awake. But Kim had other plans for them and she only wanted to go back home, back to her teenage life as soon as possible.

"I'll treat you two to burgers, Ron!" Ron knew this was an offer too precious to give up and forgot all about checking on Shego. Ron clung to Kim, as his chances of using his hooks and lines and any other spy materials were very low.

Like a tornado, Kim was there and gone again and the machine had shut down just like Shego told Draken it would; but not after spouting one first and last beam of power at the one person who always stayed by his side. "Shego, Shego!" Dr. Draken shook the woman's shoulders and was surprised to see the young woman's eyes snap open.

"…Kim Possible." At this point of time, Draken had forgotten what his machine was built for in the first place and tried to see if his women friend was all right.

"Snap out of it, Shego, you lost against her! Not only that, you got in the way!" Draken stopped feeling petrified for the woman's safety and felt that Shego was back to normal, not realizing her eyes had turned from the color green to a bright blue.

Draken went back to fixing his now-broken machine and paid no attention to how Shego had been walking or the fact that she was now leaving the building. Dr. Draken was too busy to stop now and hoped to get the machine up and running again before Kim could come back. It was a wonder what the girl had come for in the first place as he had not made the news with the news crews that were placed in Kim's town.

After a few minutes, Shego was now half way off Draken's property and she seemed to know where she wanted to go despite the odd effect she had. Shego was mumbling over and over, Kim Possible's name again and again.

Once Shego had somehow made it through the many streets that led to the small town, Shego was at the front door of Kim's house, ringing the doorbell that was attached to the brick wall. She was still saying Kim's name over and over again and she only stopped when she saw that Kim Possible had answered the door. The woman smiled and before Kim could act like a cheerleader, Shego had sprung her arms around Kim and began crushing her but not intentionally.

"I found Kimmy!" Shego was now speaking as normal as her voice would let her and Kim was left to wonder just what Dr. Draken could be up to now. The young girl managed to shove Shego off of her and she began to look around desperately, hoping to see Draken nearby, hiding.

But the man was nowhere near her home nor did she hear any sounds of clicking of buttons or any bugs that Shego might have had placed on her. "Shego, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kim tried to ward the woman off with vicious words. She knew the woman well enough that the woman would start attacking her any minute now and shouting profane words.

But Shego did not react to how Kim thought she would. Instead, Shego began to kiss Kim's cheek like she was happy to see her favorite doll again. "Okay Shego, I think that blue light might have done something to your brain." Kim glanced around hoping her family had not noticed the bell ringing from earlier and once she knew the coast was clear, she allowed the young woman into her home, taking the chance that this was indeed a trap set up by Draken. But Kim was ready for anything even though she had school to go to that morning in just a few minutes.

Kim pulled out a blue rectangular object and pressed a button. She spoke at the object saying, "Wade, come in! We've got a bit of a…problem here." Kim looked at Shego as the woman began kissing a picture of Kim in the living room.

The screen on the object buzzed to life and staring back at her was her black friend, Wade, who often called _her _for when they had a problem. This time, it was Kim's turn to message him. "What's up, Kim? You look like you're worried." If only the boy knew what sort of problem that Kim was talking about.

"It's Shego and she's here! I think Dr. Draken's machines did something to her, I'm not sure yet." Kim looked back to see that Shego was still rocking the picture of Kim in her arms, cradling it like a baby.

Wade typed a few keys on his computer keyboard and looked up at Kim worriedly. "Kim, I'm still not positive about this information I'm receiving, but apparently those machines are able to turn a woman's brain into a blank state. The woman is then known as a…love slave. One of those machines must have turned Shego's mind against herself, she hates you with a passion so…I guess it's no wonder she followed you there. She must have been thinking about you before it happened."

Kim groaned low to herself and she watched as Shego had begun to laugh and smile, nothing like what Kim thought the woman could do. It was indeed a strange thing to see. Kim returned her attention to the small screen and gave Wade the saddest look she could muster. "Wade, how do I deal with this in the mean time? I can't take her to school with me!" Wade smiled when Kim mentioned the word 'school'.

"No, you can't Kim. But your out-of-town cousin can go with you. Just tell the teachers at your school that she's…working on a school project about love between other people while in school. Doesn't sound so easy to deal with but I'm sure you can handle it!" With this, Wade signed off from the screen, leaving the screen blank.

Kim sighed and stuck the object back into her pocket. 'Easy for him to say…' Kim thought as she looked back once more to see what Shego was up to now. But the woman was not there. Kim heard a screeching sound of a car putting on the brakes. Kim gasped and rushed outside to see what was going on.

There was a car sitting in the middle of the street, honking at a woman dressed in black and green as the woman ran around in a circle, chasing a small blue butterfly. Kim groaned again and realized that Shego was like a child and this gave Kim a strange mental image. "Shego, don't run into the middle of the road like that!" Kim went to the woman's aid, pulling the woman back from the middle of the road.

"Kimmy, I wanted that butterfly! I wanted to give you a present!" Kim was not sure she wanted to bring such a woman to her school. It was bad enough Ron gave her a tough time.

* * *

><p>Kim dismissed her angry thoughts about Shego making a fool out of her and brought the girl along with her to school like Wade suggested, getting strange glances every time Shego found something that sparked her interest. This new Shego got Ron terrified as he had never seen this sort of side to the scary woman before and he never thought he would see it.<p>

"I know Ron, but Wade told me to bring her to school and I couldn't just leave Shego at my place!" Ron nodded in agreement; he knew Kim's parents would wonder why a woman was in their home and probably call the police.

"But still, Kim, what are you going to do about her? Shego looks terrible like this and if she ever snapped out of it and found _us _with her, she would murder us for sure!" Kim put a hand to her forehead and opened her small locker above the bottom locker with the other hand.

At first, Shego had behaved herself during the introduction with the teachers and some of the other students but ever since Kim began laughing, Shego had begun to kiss her cheeks in public. It was an embarrassing scene for the start of a long day.

"Kimmy!" Shego's high pitched voice got nearly everyone walking in the hallway, looking at Kim and Ron as Shego rushed to their sides.

"Hey, K.P? Why does she call you that?" Ron asked, his naked mole rat hanging off his shoulder, questioning the woman's odd ways.

Kim tried to shake Shego off of her while she tried to dig out the math book she needed for class. "I don't know she just keeps calling me that. I just hope Wade can tell us more about the machines Dr. Draken was using." Kim closed her locker shut and finally freed herself from Shego's grasp.

"Kimmy! I love you!" Shego giggled loudly and startled Kim and Ron as she jumped on Kim's back like a small child.

Kim was not sure how she could handle so many of the woman's outbursts. Shego was slowly making her life miserable without the help of her green powers. Although it was not all as bad as Kim made the problem out to be. Shego had proved to be useful as she had gotten the woman to do anything she wanted. With this sort of power over Shego, she was certain she could put a stop to Draken's schemes.

* * *

><p>After school, Wade had informed Kim that another one of the machines were up and running once more and Dr. Draken was seemingly trying to start all of the machines he had built. Ron, Rufus and Kim and their little new side kick, Shego, set out to stop the machines from doing any harm to the other women of the town. Kim and Ron geared up with their special uniforms that they usually wore when on a mission.<p>

Kim's ear piece where Wade could talk directly to her ear, hung off the top of her ear and ended with a large bump at the end where sat the microphone that Kim would be able to talk into. Instead of leaving her orange hair down like she often did on her missions, Kim pulled her hair into a large ponytail at the back of her head and put on her serious face. She was ready for another mission and hopefully getting Shego back to her old self-she was beginning to miss the woman's harsh words and crazy fighting stances. Shego had always proven to be a sharp fighter.

Kim and Ron and Shego had gotten to Dr. Draken's lair and were watching carefully at the machines down below. The three of them had been lying on the floor, shielding their bodies from sight with the help of a metal railing that ran around the room and down the two flights of stairs that ended at each end of the sides of the room, leading to the empty space of floors in the middle of the room.

"So K.P, what's the plan?" Kim didn't think Ron was up to this mission but she thought that if it meant getting rid of Shego and her weird ways, she was thinking that Ron would do anything.

"You and Rufus keep a lookout, Shego and I will see what we can do with the machines. I'm guessing Draken wants all of them. Wade, come in!" The plan was set and was about to go into motion. But only one was having a problem paying attention. Shego was not watching what the man below them was doing. She was using her green powers to silently engrave Kim's picture into the floor underneath them.

Kim and Ron stopped her and Kim had to pull her by the wrist to get her to go anywhere. As much as the woman seemed to shout the words 'love' and 'Kim', Shego was not co-operating like Kim thought she might. She was indeed, a child.

"But Kimmy, I don't want to see that ugly blue freak! He's creepy!" Shego pulled on Kim's fingers. Kim knew the woman could get away anytime she wanted but the woman was not herself so she was stuck with being pulled by Kim.

The two girls made it to the first floor of the room, exposing themselves purposefully. Dr. Draken was shocked to see Shego side-by-side with Kim Possible. "What's the meaning of this, Shego?" Draken shrieked as he dropped all tools that he held in his hand to see what had gotten to the woman's mind. Was she mad? Kim Possible had been their enemy since the dawn of their arrival.

"She's with us now, Draken. I never would have thought I would say this but, Shego's one of us for the day!" Kim Possible smiled and began to throw different objects at the man, chasing Draken away from the machines so she could do her job. Shego went along for the ride and followed the girl's lead. She kept Draken at bay while Kim dismantled the many machines that Draken had already started.

"Shego, what are you doing? Stop that!" Suddenly, the machine that had struck Shego once before, had shut down completely as did Shego's mind.

The woman stopped throwing the many objects that Kim had given her and allowed them to fall to the floor, her back hunched over while her arms hung like swinging rope from the sockets of her shoulders. Her eyes were not blue and had turned back to green but she was still smiling like she had when she had been changed from the blue beam of light.

"Shego, you OK?" Kim had stopped working on the machine for she knew that the woman had grown on her and become almost a new friend to her. But now, Shego was like a robot.

"Of course she isn't, Possible, _you _did something to her!" Draken pushed Kim aside while Kim started to move toward Shego's lifeless body that stood on its own.

Ron and Rufus thought Kim would need the back up and jumped into action while Kim tried to shake Shego awake. As much as she did not like the woman, it was hard to wish the woman wouldn't interfere with their business as it did not seem fair that Shego go through with this unknowingly doing strange things. Kim's eyes were worried and full of hope that Shego would soon come to her senses one way or another.

"Now, Kim Possible, you'll see why I've built so many of these! Witness the awesome power of these machines as they turn every girl in the world, into a mindless love slave! HA!" Draken flicked a switch and gleefully watched as the machines began to whir to life. But they stopped as soon as they started.

"Now what's going on?" Draken asked out loud as he searched for a problem with the machines.

Kim Possible smiled just as Shego came through from the blank stare she had on before. "I knew you would try to start all of the machines so I had Wade pick up on the technology information. He must have put a virus into your machines, Draken." But before Kim could say much more about her friend, Kim had to dodge an attack coming from Shego herself.

The woman had come to her senses but to her old kind and her hatred for Kim Possible came back. Ron and Rufus dealt with Draken while Kim faced off with Shego once again.

Shego's green powers were illuminating the room to make it seem like the lights had been turned out, like Shego's green powers were the only source of light. Kim briefly made a few kicks at Shego but she knew the woman would easily dodge it and as Shego dodged the kicks, Shego stopped in mid-walk when she went to walk backward.

"Kimmy…Kimmy, I'm sorry." Kim looked on with interest. Shego's kind, child-like self was fighting off the evil hatred that filled Shego.

"Shego, we'll always be friends!" With this, Kim left Shego to fight with herself and went off to find Ron.

The boy and his naked mole rat had somehow fought off Dr. Draken and were now waiting for Kim to jump onto the back of their getaway bike that they had used to get to the lair. "Let's go Ron. Shego won't be coming back with us." Ron seemed to let out a sigh of relief as he started the engine. Kim looked back at the building as they left the premises.

Deep down, Kim felt a slight connection with Shego that day and hoped they could have a day like that again. As strange as it sounded to her in her mind, Kim thought it was fine so long as it was Shego. The woman had proved to be her only rival and almost a best friend if she had a better personality.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Took 3 hours to do, so I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
